How to Reach Nickelodeon, AFRTS, YTV or VRAK.TV
This page lists the addresses of all versions of Nickelodeon, plus AFRTS (serving US military personnel abroad) and 2 Canadian children's channels, YTV ''(English)'' and VRAK.TV (French). The Internet Archive Past revisions of some sites are available to browse at The Internet Archive. Just look for those words, then follow the links. ('''Warning: '''Pages are very slow to load, due to high volumes of traffic. Some graphics may be missing. Also, because of this, service may be out at times.) Newsgroup (Worldwide): alt.tv.nickelodeon (unofficial) Can't get it on your ISP? Click here to get it from Google. United States: ('''Above:' The various brands of Nickelodeon. From an ad in the 6/15/1999 issue of The Hollywood Reporter; ©1999 Viacom.)'' Snail-Mail: Nickelodeon / MTV Networks 1515 Broadway New York, NY 10036 (Nick's sub-parent company; also home for Nick-At-Nite, TV Land, MTV, VH1, MTV2, CMT and TNN)) ---- Nickelodeon Magazine 1633 Broadway 7th Floor New York, NY 10019 (Address for Nickelodeon Magazine's editorial offices, NOT to be used for subscriptions.) ---- Nickelodeon 231 West Olive Avenue Burbank, CA 91502 (West Coast Offices & Nicktoon Studios) ---- The Big Help P.O. Box 929 New York, NY 10108 (Address for inquiries for "The Big Help".) ---- E-Mail: http://www.nick.com/blab/write_nick/mail.jhtml (Please note that this is an URL, not an E-mail address. For best results, use snail-mail instead.) ---- Telephone: (Please note that numbers starting with 1-212 (New York), 1-818 (Los Angeles) and 1-407 (Orlando) are toll calls outside those areas.) ---- Web Sites: Network Sites: Nick Online Your official source of Nick information, with guides, games, gifts and more. [http://www.teachers.nick.com/ teachers.nick.com] (provides teachers and instructors with educational materials tied in with various Nick shows and promotions. Also available here.) Nick Jr. (official; features information and activities for preschoolers.) Nickelodeon Games & Sports (A channel featuring games & sports programming from Nickelodeon.) Noggin (A commercial-free educational channel; especially recommended for those looking for '''Daria', Degrassi, Electric Company '''or old '''Sesame Street.)'' Nicktoons TV (A new channel that features the Nicktoons library around-the-clock.) [http://www.nickkcapress.com/ Kids' Choice Awards Press Site] (Open to the public.) Nickelodeon Bowling Party (Bowl the Nickelodeon way. '(Site owned by AMF.))'' '''MTV Networks (Website of Nick's sub-parent company; geared towards the TV industry. '''Not for the public; special password required.')'' ---- [http://www.archive.org/ The Internet Archive:] Nick.Com (since 1996) teachers.nick.com (since 1998) Everything Nick (since 2001; also check here) Telemundo (since 1998) '(Telemundo, owned by NBC, no longer carries Rugrats, but here's their archive anyway.)'' ---- ''Official Forum:'' http://www.nick.com/blab/messageboards/messageboards.jhtml or http://www.nick.com/go/blab_msgboards/ (Registration is required; click here to register (or go through the boards above), and make sure to fill ALL fields (even the non-required ones).) ---- '''Nickelodeon Magazine E-Mail: NickEditor@aol.com (address below is for subscriptions only; send all comments to New York address above.) P.O. Box 37214 Boone, IA 50037-2214 Web Site: http://www.nickmagsubscriptions.com/ (Web site for subscriptions to '''Nick Magazine'. 18 or over only, please.)'' Subscription Rates''' (1 year (10 issues; published monthly except January & June); "card" refers to those postcards inside the magazine used to subscribe to the magazine):'' Yes, the rates for the cards in the magazines are more expensive than the rates posted in the indicia (usually found in the magazine's back pages). '''''Snail-Mail: AFRTS Broadcast Center Affiliate Relations Division 1363 Z Street, Bldg. 2730 March Air Reserve Base, CA 92518-2017 E-Mail: E-mail from here: http://myafn.net/contact_us.asp Telephone: Voice: (909) 413-2236 (Please note that this is a toll call outside the Riverside, CA area.) [http://www.archive.org/ The Internet Archive:] AFRTS (since 1999) Latin America: ('''Left:' From Mundonick.Com; © 2002 Viacom. Top & Right: 'Banner ads © 1998, 2002 Viacom.) ''Snail-Mail:'' ''US Address:'' Nickelodeon 1111 Lincoln Rd. Miami Beach, FL 33139 USA (Please note that this address is for Nick Latin America only; comments about the US Nickelodeon should be referred to the New York address (above).) ''Mexican Address:'' Nickelodeon Apartado Postal 1-505 Código Postal 50091 Toluca, EDU MEX, México ''Argentina Address:'' Nickelodeon Casilla de Correo 4548 Correo Central 1000 Buenos Aires Argentina ---- ''E-Mail:'' E-Mail them through their website. ---- ''Web Sites:'' Nickelodeon Latinoamerica Nickelodeon Argentina (Artear S.A.) (Put out by Artear, which distributes Nickelodeon in Argentina; used mainly for marketing.) ---- [http://www.archive.org/ ''The Internet Archive:] pagina.de/nicklatino (Since 1999) www.mundonick.com (Since 1999) Great Britain: (Banner ad © 2002 Viacom) '''''Snail Mail: Nickelodeon 15-18 Rathbone Place London W1T 1HU U.K. (General Offices) ---- E-Mail: http://www.nick.co.uk/feedback/feedback.aspx (New URL) ---- Telephone: Voice: 020-7462-1162 (Local number in London area) Fax: 020-7462-1100 (Local number in London area) ---- Web Sites: Nick U.K. http://www.nickelodeon.co.uk/ http://www.nicktv.co.uk/ http://www.nickuk.com/ http://www.nick.co.uk/ (Official sites.) Nick Jr (In Britain, Nick Jr. has a channel all to themselves.) Nick Ireland (Coming soon.) Nick Europe (An industrial site for Nick's European operations. '''Probably not for the public; special password required.') '' ---- [http://www.archive.org/ The Internet Archive:] Nick UK (since 1996) ---- Snail Mail: Nickelodeon PO Box 1234 Sydney, NSW 2001 Australia ---- E-Mail: yak@nickelodeon.com.au ---- Web Sites: Nick Australia ' http://www.nickelodeon.com.au/ ''(Contains show information, schedule and other fun stuff for Australian fans of Nick.) http://www.nickjr.com.au/ (The Australian Nick Jr. site. Also available here.) '''Nickelodeon Central http://www.nickelodeon.com.au/nickcentral/ (A new Nickelodeon theme park, located at [http://www.dreamworld.com.au/ '''Dreamworld'] near Brisbane, Australia.)'' ---- [http://www.archive.org/ The Internet Archive:] www.nickelodeon.com.au (since 1998) www.nickoz.com (since 1996) Holland: Web Site: http://www.kindernet.nl/nickelodeon/ Sweden: Web Site: http://www.nickelodeon.se/ Middle East: Snail-Mail: Nickelodeon c/o Showtime P.O. Box 61315 Dubai, UAE ---- E-Mail: nickelodeon@showtime.co.ae ---- Web Site: http://www.showtimearabia.com/network/nickelodeon_content.htm (Part of Showtime Arabia's site.) Turkey: Web Site: http://www2.raksnet.com.tr/nickel/ Canada : YTV logo is © by YTV Canada, Inc. Snail-Mail: YTV Canada, Inc. 64 Jefferson St. Unit 18 Toronto, ON M6K 3H3 ---- E-Mail: General information: info@ytv.ca Website contests / comments: webheads@ytv.ca For more E-mail addresses, plus snail-mail addresses of your favorite shows, click here. ---- Web Sites: YTV (Features in-depth information on YTV's shows, including '''Rugrats'.)'' YTV In Class (YTV's Cable In The Classroom service.) YTV Publicity (Website of YTV's promotional department. '''Not for the public; special password required.')'' Lois Walker's website (Official site of Lois Walker, creator and producer of various children's shows on Canadian television, including '''Tell-A-Tale Town' & Take Part. Includes stories and activities children can enjoy.)'' ---- [http://www.archive.org/ The Internet Archive:] YTV (since 1997) Snail-Mail: VRAK.TV c/o Les Chaînes Télé Astral 2100, rue Sainte-Catherine Ouest Bureau 700 Montréal, PQ H3H 2T3 E-Mail: auditoire@vrak.tv or auditoire@chaines.astral.com Telephone: Voice: '''(514) 939-3150 '''Fax: (514) 939-3151 (Please note that these are toll calls outside the Montreal area.) Web Sites: VRAK.TV [http://www.archive.org/ The Internet Archive:] Vrak.TV (since 2001) Astral Media (since 1998)